The Reflection
by joedan84
Summary: This is Lana's first party without Whitney. She has butterflies in her stomach, until she sees a reflection in a mirror. A response to Welcome To Smallville's Title Challenge at http://www.angelfire.com/sc3/welcometosmallville/titlechallenge


Started and Finished: October 29, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Nocturne/Redux

Pairing: Lex, Chloe, Clark, Pete, Lana friendship

Rating: PG (for one curse word)

Category: Humor

Spoilers: minor Heat

Summary: This is Lana's first party without Whitney. She has butterflies in her stomach, until she sees a reflection in a mirror. A response to Welcome To Smallville's Title Challenge at http://www.angelfire.com/sc3/welcometosmallville/titlechallenge

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

****

The Reflection

By the time Lana got to Lex's mansion the party was out of control. People were everywhere in various costumes. Lana adjusted her mask, reaching behind herself to make sure her tail was attached firmly. She took a deep breath that didn't help the extreme case of butterflies in her stomach. Squaring her shoulders she made her way into the mansion and through the crowd.

"Hey, Lana." "Great costume." "Hi, Lana."

Lana smiled politely at the throngs of people. She had specially picked her costume so she wouldn't be recognized, but obviously dating the star quarterback had its tolls. That was part of why Lana felt so nervous; Whitney. This was the first time she had been to a party and not been by his side. She felt almost uncomfortable walking alone, without his arm around her shoulders. Her hand was absently running over the pleather catsuit, feeling the large white stitching. Lana pushed back the nervousness and looked around for a familiar face. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when she saw Chloe.

Chloe was wearing a deep pink, long-sleeved dress. It had a straight neckline that stretched across her upper arms, instead of over her shoulders.

"Lana?" Chloe asked, her head tilting to the side as she took in Lana's outfit. "Catwoman. Revealing your darker side?"

Lana laughed. "Something like that. Your gown is beautiful. So…medieval."

"Thank you," Chloe said with a curtsy and a grin. The dresses golden hem pooled on the floor, and the light shined off of the golden brooch on the satin bodice. "Have you seen any of the others?"

Lana shook her head, her suit squeaking with the movement. "You?"

"Yes, unfortunately I found Pete," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. At Lana's confused look Chloe pointed to an approaching figure.

Lana immediately burst into laughter. "Hey, Pete."

Pete sauntered up to Chloe and Lana. He was wearing a black, tight t-shirt, and baggy black jeans. He had gold chains around his neck.

"What are you supposed to be?" Chloe asked, leaning on the punch table for support as she laughed.

"A pimp?" Lana asked, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"More like Mr. T," Chloe said, bursting into a new round of laughter.

"I don't need this," Pete said, puffing out his chest and turning to walk away.

"Wait, wait," Chloe said, grabbing his arm. "I think you're cute."

"Yeah, as cute as a bunny," Lana said, biting her lip to stop a smile.

"A Playboy bunny!" Chloe exclaimed, dropping Pete's arm to cover her mouth as she laughed.

"Clark, man. Am I glad you're here. You gotta save me from these girls," Pete said as Clark walked up. He walked a step behind Clark, partially hiding himself.

"Look, Clark's a football player. How quaint," Chloe said, with a mischievous smirk.

"Very homey," Lana said, her eyes shining as she glanced at Chloe.

"Oh no. Now they've got you. Run," Pete said, his eyes wide.

"Who are you trying to be? Whitney?" Chloe asked, with a short laugh. Her smile was quickly wiped from her face with Lana's saddened look, Pete's warning look, and Clark's shocked look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… For either of you… I didn't…"

Lana shook her head. "No, I know you didn't. It's okay. Really. Don't worry about it, Chloe."

Chloe cursed under her breath. "Clark, I meant nothing by that. Truly I didn't."

Pete moved out from behind Clark and to Chloe's side. He put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "No hard feelings, right Clark?"

Clark turned on his Kent charm smile. "Hard feelings? Toward Chloe? While she's in _that_ dress? No way."

"I agree with Clark. Chloe, you look stunning," a voice said behind Clark.

"Lex?" Lana asked, her eyes widening. "The Phantom of the Opera. It fits."

"A man, scarred, lonely, living in the shadows. Until one day when he finds his true love," Chloe said.

"You just need a true love to finish off the picture," Pete said with a smirk. "What about Lana? She's free."

"No, thank you. The phantom kills his love. So, it might be great while it lasted, but the death thing really isn't for me," Lana said, a smile taking over her face.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lex said, smirking. "Although it's very disappointing."

"Lana gets all the homicidal men," Chloe said with a sigh.

"You never know, Chloe," Pete said, his voice getting gruff. "You could be my next victim."

"Ah, but the homicidal men only go after the ones they like," Chloe pointed out. When everyone went silent she seemed to get confused. After a moment the gang could actually see a lightbulb go off over her head. "Ohhhh. Hey, Pete."

"Hi, Chloe," Pete said with a short laugh.

"Hi, Lana," Clark said softly.

"Clark, it kind of lost it's magic after we heard it the first time," Lex said, smiling at his friend.

Clark frowned. "Fine."

"Besides, Lana's the dark, brooding type," "Chloe said, settling in closer to Pete.

Clark smiled at Lex, then nudged him toward Lana. "I know someone like that."

Lana laughed. "I didn't know you were such the matchmaker, Clark. I thought that was usually Lex's job."

"Yes, but Clark's a quick learner," Lex said, a smile pulling at his lips.

Lana couldn't help but smile. As they talked and joked with each other she noticed their reflection in the giant mirror over the snack table. Suddenly, she wasn't so nervous anymore. 


End file.
